


Katkenneita kaisloja

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Melancholy, Romance, Suomi | Finnish, melankolista romantiikkaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-01
Updated: 2006-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Ja kun tyrsky rikkoutui rantakivikkoon ja herätti Andromedan unenomaisesta, Sirius muisti jälleen Tedin. Ja velvollisuutensa.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Andromeda Black Tonks





	Katkenneita kaisloja

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitettu vuonna 2006 Iskunkierto-foorumin songfic-haasteeseen. Haastelyriikat olivat: Sadetanssi — Kuka tätä rantaa keinuttaa?
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Rannalle kantautui puuskittaisia naurunhelähdyksiä ja tuulensuunnasta riippuvaista musiikkia, mutta enimmäkseen aaltojen liplatusta kiveä vasten. Se sekoittui Siriuksen hiljaiseen hyräilyyn. Hän istui torkkuvan Andromedan vierellä ja piirteli hajamielisiä kuvioita tämän selkään. Hän puoliksi toivoi, että Andromeda tunnistaisi kirjaimet, sillä jotain outoa oli tapahtunut, eikä Andromeda enää ollutkaan se kaukainen, tavoittamaton haavekuva, joka hänen mielessään oli häälynyt aina poikavuosista asti.

Hän oli nähnyt Andromedan jo seremonian aikana, mutta yhyttänyt tämän vasta illan edettyä pitkälle. Velvollisuuksia kaihtaen he kaksi, samanlaista, olivat karanneet rannalle uudistamaan siteensä, mutta tällä kertaa he jakoivat saman tilan sekä ajan. Sirius oli vihdoin aikuinen ja varteenotettava vastapuoli.

Mahdollisuuksien varjot lipuivat Siriuksen ajatuksissa ja aivan pienen hetken ajan hän oli valmis sanomaan ajatuksensa ääneen. Mutta hetki oli lyhyt, tuli ja meni. Ja kun tyrsky rikkoutui rantakivikkoon ja herätti Andromedan unenomaisesta, Sirius muisti jälleen Tedin. Ja velvollisuutensa.

"Sirius, näin kaunista unta."

Andromeda kierähti selälleen ja hymyili. Siriuksen sydän jätti lyönnin välistä, mutta hän vain hipaisi hellästi hiekan Andromedan poskelta.

"Millaista?"

Andromedan ilme muuttui kujeilevaksi ja hän tarttui Siriuksen käteen. Hän painoi kämmenen poskelleen ja katsoi tätä ripsiensä lomasta.

"Sellaista, että me asuimme yhdessä, kaukana täältä, ja olimme onnellisia."

Sirius silitti pehmeää poskea peukalollaan. _Olisipa niin._

"Olipa hassu uni."

Andromeda nousi istumaan ja katsoi Siriusta tuuman päässä tämän kasvoista.

"Onko sinulla jotain kerrottavaa minulle?"

Sirius näki tummat pilkut Andromedan kullanvärisissä silmissä ja ihasteli niiden sointuvuutta auringonkilossa kiiltäviin hiuksiin. Hän mietti, mahtoivatko ne tummeta entisestään, kun... Sirius hätääntyi ja käänsi katseensa merelle. _Liian lähellä._

"Miten niin kerrottavaa?"

Andromeda tarttui Siriuksen leukaan ja käänsi tämän katseen takaisin itseensä. Hän painoi huulensa serkkunsa huulille ja kertoi sanoitta Siriukselle, ettei tämä ollut yksin ajatustensa kanssa.

Andromedan huulet olivat pehmeät, ne sulattivat Siriuksen itseensä kiinni ja antoivat hunajan virrata vapaasti. Sirius hukkui suudelmaan niin kuin ei koskaan voisi vapaaseen veteen. Hän ihmetteli, miten todellisuus saattoikaan olla niin paljon parempaa kuin mikään haavekuva koskaan, sillä sitä se oli. Tuhat kertaa hän oli kuvitellut tilanteen, mutta koskaan se ei ollut ollut näin selkeän harmoninen, yhtä universumin oikeellisuuden kanssa. Siriuksen kädet lipuivat lämmennyttä silkkiä yli värisevien kylkien ja uppoutuivat pehmeisiin hiuksiin. Kerrankaan hän ei ajatellut, miten tekisi vaikutuksen, hän ei oikeastaan ajatellut mitään.

Mutta juuri kun Siriuksen aistit olivat ylikuormittua, Andromeda vetäytyi kauemmas ja katsoi serkkuaan. Ja tuo katse kertoi Siriukselle enemmän kuin tuhat sanaa. Se kertoi, että Andromeda tiesi mistä luopui ja mistä puolestaan piti kiinni. Se kertoi, että maailma ei ollut täydellinen eivätkä kaikki sadut saaneet onnellista loppua. Se kertoi myös, että vaikka Sirius rakasti Andromedaa ja Andromeda Siriusta, tämän suudelman tuli riittää. Siriuksen sydän murtui.

Andromeda nousi sirosti jaloilleen ja pudisti hiekat puvustaan. Hän siirsi sormenpäillään muiston makeasta Siriuksen raotetuille huulille.

"Hyvästi, Sirius", Andromeda kuiskasi ja kääntyi kohti juhlapaikkaa.

Merenkäynti yltyi, mutta Andromeda ei kääntynyt katsomaan taakseen. Eikä hän nähnyt Siriusta enää koskaan.


End file.
